


Juan Weasley

by bloodorangeblackberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodorangeblackberry/pseuds/bloodorangeblackberry
Summary: What would happen if Ron Weasley was ACTUALLY Juan Weasley?
Kudos: 2





	Juan Weasley

“Shut the door! Shut the door!”  
Harry and his best friend Juan would have been able to run faster without Hermione and Neville with them. Unfortunately, they had shut themselves into a room with an enormous and ferocious three-headed dog.

~~~

“Juan and Harry drove the Ford Anglia straight into the Whomping Willow,” Fred and George recounted to the other Gryffindors enthusiastically. “Taught him how to drive the thing myself,” Fred added proudly.

~~~

The shaggy black dog dragged their friend down toward a gaping hole in the base of the tree. “Juan!” Harry shouted. There was a sickening crack (his leg), and Juan vanished from view.

~~~

“Juan was an absolutely terrible date” Padma groaned to Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin after the Yule ball. “He had his eyes on Krum’s date the entire night and left with Harry halfway through. I couldn’t tell which one he was in love with.” Mandy and Lisa rolled their eyes and nodded consolingly. “Thankfully the Beauxbatons boys are much more interesting…” she continued.

~~~

“Hey Harry, there are brains in here!”  
The boy with a “Juan Weasley, Rescue Mission” sticker on his robes laughed hysterically. “Isn’t that weird Harry? Honest, Harry they’re brains, look. Accio brain!” Oof.

~~~~

“Juan, why’d you have to be such an idiot?” Hermione asked the red-headed boy before she kissed him, at last, for the first time.

~~~

“What the—? Hermione—Ow!”  
“You—complete—arse—Juanaldo—Weasley!”


End file.
